Saving Willis
Saving Willis is the third mission in the Welcome To Rook Islands campaign. As the crew sets out, a man calls them. Unknown: "You have stepped onto our turf, outsider(s). I am saying this with every drop of hope in my heart- get off this island. My men are dangerous. You have been warned. There is a man in Badtown called Jake Holler. He can get your team of this island. One last thing, there is a 8 GB Memory Card with him. Give it to Willis Huntley. He will know what to do with it." Jack Dagger: "That was weird. Alright, I know that this area should be full of outposts. We must tread carefully." Allow conversation. If conversation is trigerred Player(s): * 1) So, what's your story Jack? (Curiosity) * 2) Stop giving me orders, OK? (Argument) * 3) Aye, aye captain! What do we after the treading? Eat the Sharks and sleep with the fishies? (Sarcasm) * 4) You're a smart talker. (❤️) * 5) Copy that. (Submissive) Jack: * 1) Response: Hmm? You wanna talk to me? Well, I'll talk. What do you wanna know? * 2),3) Response: Oh, giving me mouth, are you? Shut up and follow my goddamn orders punk! (End Conversation) * 4) Response: Real smooth talker, aren't you? Focus on the mission for now, lovebird. (End Conversation) Player (1)): * 1) You before the army. (Intrusive) * 2) Are you hiding something? (Suspicious) * 3) Any war stories? (Friendly) * 4) Forget it, let's move our asses. (End Conversation) Jack: * 1) Response: I don't really see how that helps you. Get moving. (End Conversation) * 2) I know as much as you. No need to be so obtuse. (End Conversation) * 3) Well, there is one. It was ‘08. I was part of a team sent into Alaska to recover a stolen memory card. It was the second day- we were bored of trudging in the snow for a good 55 miles since morning when an old Spitfire tried to kill us. I got shot in the thigh with a special .75 caliber round. Enough war stories for now, let's start moving again. (End Conversation) The team trudges forward for two days and eight hours through the forest and probably liberates a few areas, maybe stealing a vehicles, shortening it to three hours. Make any encounter that makes sense in the area. The crew reaches Badtown, where there is a large Weapons Bunker. The guard is standing there, so the crew should kill a few hours before they can get Willis out. A bar is present where several men are playing poker, and a bespectacled native pulls Jack towards himself and shouts,'' Jake Holler: "You, outsider! You may be the one who will destroy this peace! Who may your master be, devil of the west?" Jack Dagger: "What the hell? Stop shouting in my ear shit-brain, or this place will have a new head hanging about. Copy that?" Allow conversation. Player: * 1) Yeah! Show that guy who's boss around here Jack. (Incite) * 2) Calm down bro, we can't just kill people when we want! (Calm) * 3) Let me do the honors. (Sadistic) * 4) Are you Jake? (Inquisitive) Jake: * 1),3) Response I: No, no! You don't deserve to kill Jake Holler. (Takes Out RT-21) One thing to always ask yourselves, "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do now, punks? (Threatening) * 2) Response II: Listen! A voice of reason in the island of madness! You must the man he told me about. You must be looking for me, Jake Holler? (Smug) * 4) Response III: Why, yes! I am! Welcome to Rook Islands! Tell me- are you another one of those "civilized men"? (Interested) Player: * Response I Response A: We were looking for you. You were supposed to know a way off this island? * Response II Response B: Yes, we were looking for you. You were supposed to know a way off this island? * Response III Response C: What do you mean by civilized. Look, we were looking for you. You were supposed to know a way off this island? Jake: * Response to any: Choice= I need only a yes or no answer. I can get you all a ticket off this island, your buddy in the bar and a memory card that your buddy wants . You, voice of reason! This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill— the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill— you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. Remember: all I'm offering is the truth. Nothing more. Player: * Choice 1: The blue pill it is for me. Get my out of this hell-hole by tonight. * Choice 2: The truth is all I need, rabbit. Get my team out if they want. I'm finding out the truth about this operation. If Blue Pill taken: You get the memory card, Willis is sent out from the bar and you reach America. You're paid for the job and you leave the squad, feeling as if the top is still spinning. Game Over: Press Start to continue If Red Pill taken: Game continues, your team mostly leaves with the memory card. Only the other mercenary and Jack stay. Jake (Red Pill) * You have earned my respect, outsider. You are not another mindless drone of civilization. You are pure, yearning for the wild. You have earned it. Dennis? He stayed. Suddenly a large explosion occurs, knocking you down and as you slip into unconsciousness, you see your bow being snapped and a large African man standing next you, saying, "Welcome back to the Jungle" Start mission The Hunter